The Night I met Smile Dog
Note: I didn't write this pasta, I'm just posting it here. So I’ve been reading a lot of Creepy Pasta these past few days. Mostly just watched the “Lost Episode” kind Yet in time I soon discovered more popular and creative stories. “Jeff The Killer” “The Couch” “The Strangest Security Tape I’ve Ever Seen” (that’s a good one in my opinion) And even the very popular “Slenderman” Yet while all of these are very terrifying in there own ways, one popular story I didn’t get. Smile Dog A story that consists of a crazy old lady that tells a kid a creepy image of a smiling husky that caused madness upon viewing it. I just didn’t see the big deal. I mean this demon canine seemed so easy to beat. Either just don’t look at it, or do what it wanted and “Spread the word.” Which meant showing some else the image of smiling black and white husky. (or some deformed skinless canine as some people depict it looks like. Reminds me of Jeff mostly) I found nothing scary about it, I even went on google and looked at all the silly pic people make that depict this husky. I mean, at the end of day it’s just a pic some guy modified with his pet husky. Just look a pic of a guy smiling, removed the teeth part, and put it where his dogs mouth was. The same could be said about Slendy. Just a charter that was inspired by Nergal from that old cartoon, “The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy” Plus, it’s just a dog. My uncle has playful, yet sometimes rowdy black labrador. If this dog was real, it’d be just like that lab. About a week ago, I was watching some funny scary movie on Fearnet. It was called “Killer Pad” (real movie). These three dummies by a fancy house that’s build on a portal to hell, and they have a big party and invite a ton of people in the hopes of getting laid. It was getting to a real hilarious part. Where this chubby chick gets sucked into a toilet by demonic power, yet her head gets stuck. Then this other guy comes in that needs to…number two “Oh no,” I chuckled knowing what that lady was in for Yet before it got to that part, I heard my dog barking and whimpering I sighed, as I got up. He probably just wanted to go out and piss I guessed. Now I was all alone at home tonight, my family was at this party my sisters school was having. Y’know one of those dorky open house things or whatever they’re called Anyway I walked to the sliding glass door that led to the back yard “Want to go outside Smokey?” I asked my dog Smokey is a brown carrin terrier. Small dog He began to whimper, I figured he wat trying to say “Let me out I gotta go dude,” Yet just as I turned on the outside light and unlocked the door. I saw it There it was, as I’d seen so many times on google images. The smile dog I just sat there, smiling at us, it’s red eyes glowing from the light. It was the biggest husky I’d ever seen. I mean it was like the size of a great dane. Plus it’s teeth, not human. More like something that you see on that fighter Milenia from Mortal kombat Smokey ran upstairs afraid I admit I was creeped out to I relocked the door. Yet when I did it leapt onto the glass and began to bark at me. Then it spoke, with a short of demonic “You think I’m not scary?! Huh punk?! That I’m just a stupid dog with a grin?!” It banged on the glass some more, I thought he’d break through any second I pissed my pants “Answer me!” it said “I…I…” I began “I know what you want,” All those thoughts of easily overpowering this creepy dog were gone. Getting my face and gut munched to bits wasn’t on the list of things I wanted to do today. “Oh, you do eh?” Smile dog said sarcastically “You want me to pass you on,” I said “That’s what you do,” I went over and got a camera “S-S-Smile,” I said “Like I haven’t got that line before,” it said I took the picture and promised to upload onto the internet “Good human,” it said pleased as it was about to turn around and leave “Wait!” I called out It stopped “If you’re real, dose that mean the others are to?” I asked “What others?” Smile dog said I told him of Jeff, Slendy and the other Pastas I read “Nah,” Smile dog said “Those are just people made up by fans of Creepypasta,” “One last question,” I called out “Who’s your owner?” Just then a ring of fire ignited out in the garden (I’m just glad it was winter, we didn’t plant anything in it yet) and a face even more terrifying than smile dog. The face of the devil himself “Be good Joe,” the devil said saying my name “Or I’ll be seeing ya in a few years,” He waved goodbye as he took Smile dog home. I stood there traumatized until my parents came home and snapped me out of it I told them what happened, yet they just said I should lay off the scary movies. The following day I did as promised for smile dog. And I uploaded the real pic of him. Followed by putting some dog treats in the garden, which then caught on fire and vanished Being sent to hell maybe. I put holy water on that spot. I never saw that Smile dog again I’m apologize to many of you have probably seen the pic now. Yet no amount of apologizing will stop what I’ve done. I’ve created yet another portal for smile dog to now invade all your minds. He will haunt you in your sleep until you forward his image. Like a chain letter from hell. I’d remove it, yet I’m uncertain if that will cause Smile dog to return and haunt me. Or worse To that I say, do it. Free yourself before it’s to late. Do the smart thing. Forward it. He’s not just a stupid dog, he’s a killer canine. And a big one to. The end Category:BCP Category:Pastas Category:Crappypasta.com Category:Creepypasta spinoff